


Setsuna's Solitude

by Cantatrice18



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna learns that loneliness can be kept at bay, and that love comes in many forms. Takes place during Sailor Stars, when the outer senshi are living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setsuna's Solitude

Haruka sat at the kitchen table, poring over a book, her brow furrowed in concentration. It had been dark outside for hours, but she showed no signs of stopping She didn’t notice that Michiru had entered the kitchen until the other girl came up behind her, bending down and gently kissing her cheek. “It’s late, Haruka. Come to bed.”

Haruka made no response, and with a small sigh Michiru turned to go. A hand caught in hers. Haruka looked back at her, a quiet smile crossing her lips. Their hands began to weave in and out of each other, joining and caressing, moving in a dance that only they knew the motions of. Contentment and love radiated off of them, and Haruka closed the book with one hand, never letting go of Michiru with the other. She rose and they walked slowly to the stairs.

From a dark corner of the room, a pair of envious eyes had watched the exchange. Setsuna stepped into the light as the pair disappeared from view. They were so in love, so perfectly matched to one another. She had long since given up hope of ever finding someone to love. Her duty as the Guardian of the Gate of Time prohibited her from leaving it for long. Her fate was to stand watch, alone, as the world passed her by. No one would ever join her. Her solitude was all encompassing.

Loneliness and pain overwhelmed her as she stared at the floor, unseeing. Her dark thoughts were interrupted by a small voice from the foot of the stairs. “Setsuna-mama?”

She started, and looked up to see Hotaru in her pajamas, dragging a blanket behind her. “Hotaru, sweetheart, why are you still awake? It’s long past your bedtime.”

The little girl ran to her, wrapping her arms around Setsuna’s waist, then looked up at her, eyes wide. “I had a bad dream. I dreamed you were gone, you’d gone away without telling me, without saying goodbye.” Tears filled the girl’s eyes. “Don’t go away, Setsuna-mama. Stay with me.”

Setsuna knelt, allowing the girl to grab on around her neck, then lifted her and held her close. Hotaru buried her face in Setsuna’s shoulder, clutching at her dress. “Stay with me” she repeated.

“I will, little one,” Setsuna reassured her. “I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

She carried the sleepy child up the stairs, holding her tightly, and slowly walked to Hotaru’s bedroom. Tucking her in, Setsuna stayed by her side, holding her hand until the little girl fell asleep. Extinguishing the lights as she left the room, she found that a small smile had appeared on her lips. There was more than one way to be loved.


End file.
